The Game
by Europe-Chan13
Summary: Erwin, présentateur d'une émission intitulé The Game , demande à Levi, son ami d'enfance de participer à l'émission, celui-ci accepte, sans savoir les risques que sa participation entraînera, pour lui, mais aussi pour son "coéquipier"
1. Chapter 1

Levi, âgé de 23 ans et patron dans une entreprise de jouets, rentra chez-lui comme tous les soirs après une dure journée de travail, et se laissa lourdement tomber sur son canapé en soupirant. Il était tard, vraiment tard et la nuit noire avait déjà recouvert le ciel de Londres. « Meow »… Levi tourna son regard vers le gros patapouf qui venait de sauter sur lui et sourit. Son chat, le chat, était actuellement en train de lui quémander de la nourriture alors qu'il venait de manger, en se frottant contre ses cuisses. Il posa sa main sous le menton de son chat et le gratouilla gentiment. Il n'avait jamais eus beaucoup d'amis et de compagnie, juste son vieux chat. Il n'était pas vraiment sociable et n'aimait pas la foule, il n'était même pas foutu de tenir une conversation plus de 2 minutes. D'ailleurs, ses employés se plaignaient sans cesse de sa tyrannie et de son besoin de contrôler et dominer les choses, il était comme ça et il n'y pouvait rien. Il soupira longuement et regarda son chat ronronner sous ses caresses.

Levi- Alors le chat, t'as pas assez mangé ?

Un ronronnement plus fort que les autres lui répondit et il ria légèrement, à croire que ce stupide goinfre le comprenait. Il poussa le matou de ses genoux et se leva afin de se diriger d'un pas traînant dans la cuisine. Elle avait toujours faim, cette sale bestiole. M'enfin, c'était sa seule compagnie, et il l'aimait bien, penser le contraire serait se mentir à soi-même. Enfin bref, il chercha un sachet de nourriture pour son chat et lui mit dans sa gamelle avant de repartir. Il avait du travail de toute façon… C'est sur cette pensé qu'il partit prendre sa lourde mallette remplie de papier et qu'il se dirigea vers son bureau. Il habitait une grande villa, dans un coin reculé de la civilisation, tout contact avec ces porcs égoïstes lui foutait la gerbe alors les voir chaque matin devant sa porte en train de rire comme des abrutis, non merci. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait choisi une maison le plus reculé de ces idiots, sans pour autant être loin de son entreprise, en gros, l'endroit parfait pour lui. Il partit donc s'enfermait dans son bureau afin de remplir toute sa paperasse quand, son téléphone sonna dans sa poche. Il soupira et poussa un bruit agacé. Quel connard pouvait bien l'appeler à 20h du soir ? Il laissa tomber sa mallette au sol et répondit.

…- Allô ? Levi, c'est moi, Erwin.

Levi- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ta mère ne t'a pas appris le respect, vieux con ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Erwin- Détends-toi… J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide.

Levi- Pourquoi foutre encore ? Tu sais pas te démmerder tout seul ?

Erwin- Je vois que tu gardes toujours ton agressivité.

Levi- Dit-moi ce que tu veux, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

Erwin- Tu sais que j'ai lancé une émission ?

Levi- Ouais et alors ?

Erwin- Tu pourrais pas y participer demain ? Sinon je serais bien embêter pour lancer l'émission.

Levi- Je travaille demain, j'ai une entreprise à faire tourner qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Erwin- Mais tu pourrais demander à ta remplaçante, Petra, elle est bien assez compétente pour la gérer une journée.

Levi- Nan j'ai pas le temps. Garde tes conneries pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Erwin- J'ai personne d'autre que toi sur ce coup-là, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide.

Levi soupira, agacé. Erwin l'avait sorti de la merde et c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait pu reprendre l'entreprise, il lui devait quelque chose. Il était clair qu'il avait une dette envers lui, seulement, il ne pouvait pas laisser son entreprise entre les mains de Petra toute une journée, c'était un travail trop rude, fatiguant et ce n'était encore qu'une gamine à ses yeux. Il réfléchit un instant, un long instant avant de se décider.

Levi- Ok, j'te suis sur ce coup, mais c'est juste pour régler ma dette.

Erwin- Merci, tu me sauves la vie.

Levi- Ouais c'est bon, pas la peine de me faire ton putain de discours de remerciement.

Erwin- Comme tu voudras, je t'attends demain !

Levi- Eh attend vieux con ! Ca…

Eh merde, ce con lui avait raccroché au nez.

Levi- Tch.

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et s'assit à son bureau, il fallait vraiment qu'il finisse toute cette paperasse, et il fallait aussi appeler Petra et l'a prévenir qu'il partirait pour une durée indéterminé, connaissant Erwin, cet idiot allait l'embarquer dans un truc bien farfelue comme il aimait. Il commença à se concentrer sur ses documents et les finit vers les 23h, il s'étira longuement sur sa grande chaise de bureau, rangea ses papiers dans sa mallette et se leva avant de sortir de son bureau. Putain, il crever la dalle. Il marcha donc vers sa cuisine où il se fit un sandwich rapidement qu'il mangea en route vers sa chambre. Quand il eut finit, il sortit son téléphone et appela sa remplaçante qui décrocha aussitôt.

Petra- Allô patron ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

Levi se sentie légèrement coupable de l'a réveillé dans son sommeil mais ne dit rien.

Levi- Tu vas devoir prendre les commandes de l'entreprise sans moi, pendant un temps indéterminé. J'ai quelque chose d'important, fait toi aidé d'Auruo et Gunther, et Erd si tu veux.

Puis il raccrocha, ne laissant pas le temps à la jeune fille de lui répondre. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'Erwin pour lui faire tenir une conversation plus longtemps. Il posa son téléphone à la place qu'il lui donnait chaque soir, c'est-à-dire sur sa commode et partit se laver. Il avait l'impression d'être sale. Il resta longuement sous l'eau chaude avant de sortir et de se mettre en tenue de nuit, il était crever.

Il se blottit sous les couvertures et attendit que Morphée vienne l'emporter dans les limbes du sommeil. Il allait vraiment avoir besoin de se reposer, surtout pour ce qui l'attendait demain matin.

Voilà, premier chapitre finit ! C'est un chapitre cour, on sait, c'est ma petite sœur et moi qui l'avons écrit, enfin, elle a que 10 ans donc elle m'a inspiré pour les événements qui viendront ensuite, principalement , j'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas ! Et elle aussi :D Bisous bisous 3


	2. Chapter 2- Il fait noir ici

Les yeux fermés, le visage levé vers le plafond, il savourait le contact de l'eau chaude qui couler sur sa peau. C'était tellement bon, il avait toujours aimait l'eau, doux contact, douce caresse… C'était relaxant et reposant, seule l'eau avait le don de lui faire oublier le moindre de ses tracas, il soupira de contentement. Il ne connaissait rien de meilleur qu'une bonne douche bouillante. Et le savon aussi, ça sentait bon, ça enlevait la saleté et ça n'irritait pas sa peau. Ça devrait être considéré comme la 8ème merveille du monde, ou non, peut-être le produit vaisselle, ou peut-être l'aspirateur, ou le balais, ou encore le plumeau… Ou le produit à vitre, il détestait les traces de doigts toutes dégoûtantes. Il sourit et commença à frotter ses cheveux d'ébènes quand soudain, la sonnette de sa porte retentit.

Levi- Putain fait chier. Cracha-t-il.

Il se rinça les cheveux plus rapidement, sortit de la douche avant d'enrouler une serviette autour de sa taille et de partir ouvrir. Qui pouvait bien venir le faire chier ? Il ouvrit la porte et croisa le regard bleu d'Erwin. Il soupira, ce con venait le chercher trop tôt.

Levi- Arrête de t'exciter, t'aurais pu v'nir plus tard parce que moi je viendrais pas avant l'heure.

Erwin- Tu prenais ta douche ?

Levi- Nan, mon chat m'a pissé dessus tu vois, et j'me suis dit, ben tient, on va prendre une nouvelle sorte de douche.

Erwin- Quel humour dit-donc.

Levi- Bon entre et laisse-moi m'habiller.

Le blond entra et s'installa sur le canapé.

Erwin- Profite bien de ta douche, ce sera sûrement la dernière. Chuchota-t-il.

Levi- Quoi ? Tu peux pas parler plus fort vieux con ? J'entends pas.

Erwin- Non rien.

Levi- M'ouais. Dit-il avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, sec et habillé sous le regard d'Erwin qui souriait étrangement.

Levi le regarda d'un air suspect, décidemment Erwin était vraiment bizarre ces derniers temps. Quelque chose clochait. Il haussa les épaules et s'en alla dans une autre pièce pour se chausser, Erwin le suivit.

Erwin- Tu as pensé à prendre quelques affaires ? Des sous-vêtements par exemple ?

Levi le regarda d'un air vraiment suspect, fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que manigance cet imbécile ?

Levi- Pourquoi faire ?

Erwin- Peut-être que tu devras rester plus longtemps que prévu finalement.

Levi- Tch. Et t'as pas pensé à m'le dire plutôt ?

Erwin ne répondit pas, sachant très bien que Levi connaissait la réponse. Il se contenta de lui sourire et de repartir se rasseoir dans le canapé. Après s'être chaussé il partit dans sa chambre où il prit un grand sac de sport où il y mit quelques affaires. Il soupira, cet Erwin n'avait pas l'air net depuis quelques temps, en tout cas il espérait que ce ne serait pas une de ces émissions où il devrait chanter et rire comme un putain d'abrutit. Connaissant Erwin, c'était sûrement un truc du genre. Une fois que ses affaires fut prêtes, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine et posa son sac sur un plan de travail. Son ventre commençait sérieusement à le faire chier, pourquoi fallait-il vraiment manger ? Il fouilla dans ses placards et trouva des gaufres qu'il fourra dans son sac, il prévoyait à l'avance quelques trucs à manger, des fois qu'Erwin aurait « oublié » d'en prendre avec lui. Enfin bref, il prit de quoi manger pendant deux jours, et à boire puis s'en alla, enfin prêt.

Erwin- On peut y aller ?

Levi- Ouais p't'être bien.

Erwin sourit et se leva afin de sortir et de guidé son « ami » à l'extérieur. La voiture d'Erwin, une Mégane décapotable noire les attendait dehors. Il monta à l'intérieur, priant pour qu'Erwin n'enlève pas le toit, il avait horreur de ça le matin. Erwin monta à son tour et démarra sa voiture. La ville défila sous les yeux de Levi, qui s'en fichait pas mal, trop occuper à réfléchir à ce qui l'attendait là-bas comme question stupide ou comme jeu pour gamin en éveil. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. C'est qu'il faisait chaud dans sa voiture à ce vieux. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'ils avaient quittaient la ville. Déjà ?

Erwin- Tu connais Eren Jaeger ?

Levi- Le gosse que tu m'as parlé ?

Erwin- Oui.

Levi- Nan j'le connais pas, mais j'vois pas c'que tu lui trouves.

Erwin- Moi ? Absolument rien, mais toi tu vas bientôt le croiser.

Levi ne répondit rien, bah, si c'était ça son idée, faire une émission avec plusieurs personnes, c'était bien débile. Finalement, la voiture s'arrêta et Levi regarda dehors. Une prison ? Il sortit de la voiture, Erwin faisait son émission dans une prison ? Complétement débile… Ah il savait ! C'était un de ces trucs stupides où il devait « chasser » des « fantômes ». Pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir ici ? Il sentait qu'il allait bien se faire chier. Il commença à avancer mais une vive douleur le saisit à la tempe, il se retourna et vit qu'Erwin venait de le frapper avec une batte de baseball. Et ce fut le noir. Le noir complet.

…

Il faisait noir. Noir, complétement noir, pourtant, ses yeux étaient ouverts, il en était certain, puis putain il avait mal au crâne. Il se redressa difficilement et tenta de voir autour de lui. Rien, il ne voyait rien. Il soupira, tentant de garder son calme, il n'avait qu'un pauvre vague souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, et franchement ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Quelque chose de chaud coulait le long de sa joue, il fronça les sourcils et toucha l'endroit où la douleur était la plus vive. Il grimaça, ce… Connard de blond l'avait frappé. Quelle ordure ! Alors c'était ça ? Sa putain d'émission ? Il était taré, complétement taré. En tout cas, tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il était dans la prison qu'il avait vu en arrivant, forcément. Il poussa un bruit agacé et se releva en essayant de s'aider avec ce qui semblait être les barreaux d'une cellule. Où était son sac ? Il paniqua intérieurement, son sac, où était-il ? S'il se trouvait bien dans une prison, où des prisonniers avaient étaient, c'était sûrement très sale ! Et il ne tarderait pas à l'être aussi ! Il ne supporterait pas de ne pas pouvoir se laver, ou au moins se changer pendant quelque temps.

…

…- C'est quel genre d'émission Erwin ?

Erwin- C'est une surprise Eren.

Eren- Ça se passe où ?

Erwin- Dans une prison.

Eren- Génial ! Et je devrais faire quoi ?

Erwin- Arrête de me poser des questions, c'est une surprise je t'ai dit.

Eren- D'accord.

Ce gamin était vraiment très obéissant comparé à sa génération, cela le changé, comparé à tous ces gamins abrutis et abrutissants qui ne savait même pas montrer une once de respect envers leurs ainés. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas à l'assommer pour le faire entrer dans la prison, comparé à Levi. Il sourit et ouvrit la portière à Eren, qui monta dans la Mégane, un air émerveillé sur le visage.

Erwin- Qu'y-a-t-il de si merveilleux ?

Eren- La voiture ! Elle est sublime, elle décapote ?

Erwin- Bien sûr, tu veux essayer ?

Le jeune brun acquiesça, des étoiles dans les yeux et le blond monta dans la voiture avant de décapoter le toit et de démarrer. Il se dit que si Eren était ébahit rien qu'avec une simple Mégane, il n'osait imaginer ce que ce serait s'il avait un aperçut de toute sa collection de voiture taille réelle. Et des voitures qu'il pouvait conduire. Autant qu'il profite à fond de son dernier voyage en voiture. Il mit de la musique et accéléra sous les rires d'Eren qui semblait ravi. Si Levi n'avait pas accepté, il n'aurait pas dit à Eren de venir, il se dit que c'était Levi le responsable, et il sourit, convaincu. Après tout… Il mourrait d'impatience de voir ces deux personnes totalement différentes tentés de travailler ensemble, cela promettait d'être très drôle. Et très divertissant. Puis, selon lui, les amateurs de sensations fortes voudraient participés à son émission aussi, pensant que tout serait truqué, il allait bien s'amuser. Comme un fou.

…

Un bruit résonna dans la prison, et Levi se figea, tentant d'écouter le bruit. C'était une porte, une grande porte. C'était la porte d'entrée ! Sans hésiter, il courut vers le bruit, il entendit quelques chuchotements, puis plus rien, et la porte sembla se refermer.

Levi- Putain !

Il allait frapper le sol de son pied, quand une voix retentit devant lui.

…- Euh… Y a quelqu'un ? Il fait noir ici.

Levi fronça les sourcils, bordel c'était qui celui-là ? Erwin l'avait embarqué dans ses conneries, lui aussi ? Ce n'était pas…

Levi- Eren ?

Eh merde… Il avait parlé comme un con.

Eren- Oui, vous êtes qui ?

Levi- Une connaissance d'Erwin.

Eren- Ah… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Enfin je veux dire… On est censé participer à un jeu, et on est… Dans le noir.

…- Plus pour longtemps.

Eren sursauta et Levi leva la tête, la voix venait d'en haut, et c'était celle d'Erwin. Pourtant, il n'était pas entré, cela voudrait donc dire qu'Erwin leur parlait via un micro ou un truc du genre. Putain, il était complétement malade, c'était pas possible autrement. Des lumières s'allumèrent et Levi fut éblouit, il n'avait pas vu la lumière depuis un bon moment déjà. Quand ses yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité du couloir de la prison, il regarda Eren, c'était un adolescent plutôt normal, des cheveux bruns, des yeux verts. Des magnifiques yeux verts. Et… Attendez mais c'était son sac !

Levi- Pourquoi tu as mon sac dans les mains ?

Eren regarda ses mains, puis regarda Levi.

Eren- Tenez. Erwin me l'a donné, je savais pas que c'était le vôtre.

Levi prit son sac et regarda autour de lui. Putain, c'était quoi ce bordel…

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, court, encore, je sais :'). Mais je savais pas où le couper alors bon… Bisous 3.


End file.
